Happy Black Friday!
"Happy Black Friday!" is episode 31 of Comedy Bang! Bang! (then Comedy Death-Ray Radio). Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Michael Cera, Jimmy Pardo, Harris Wittels, Bobby Bottleservice (Nick Kroll) via telephone, Huell Howser (James Adomian), and Ice-T (Paul F. Tompkins) via telephone. "Happy Black Friday!" was released November 27, 2009. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis The day after Thanksgiving, most people are too hung-over and full to do anything hilarious. This is not true for Michael Cera, James Adomian, Jimmy Pardo, Nick Kroll, and Paul F. Tompkins. Also, Harris is there. Learn about the history of Thanksgiving from the always insightful Huel Howser, hear what the hip Jersey kids are doing this Thanksgiving via Bobby Bottleservice, and experience the brainstorming of two great minds as Scott Aukerman and Ice T do some business planning. Caller on the Hotline! Ice-T calls in on the hotline interrupting the debut of Scott's parody of "LoveGame". Ice-T talks briefly about his his various failed business ventures such as Ice-T's Lemonade, Ice Cubes (furniture) and expands on his idea for a Small P.O.C. Blanket (Pack Or Carry). Later in the episode Bobby Bruscia aka Bobby B aka Bobby Bottleservice calls in on the hotline. Bobby talks about his work as a music producer, a pool cleaner, a server of bottles and an Ed Hardy boy. Scott asks Bobby about what he did on Black Friday, Bobby talks about what he did but does not call it 'Black' Friday. Harris's Phone Corner This episode marks the very first time Harris Wittels tells jokes from his phone. *"Can I ask you a question, Scott? Because I can't find this anywhere. Is the movie Precious based on the book Push by Sapphire?" *"This is a genuine thing I saw... Jennifer Convertibles opened a car dealership, it's called Jennifer Sofas." *The rest of the phone bits Harris calls "just thoughts," and are far less funny. *Harris talks about his invention Food Tape with its slogan "...because food breaks." Huell Howser Has a family thanksgiving, but does not have any memories of parents or siblings. Has only read Erma Bombeck books. At the end of a racially-charged "Would You Rather" question Huell becomes irrationally angry, declaring himself the "Avenging Angel of the White Race," and demands the location of the last living Native Americans. He then sprouts wings, screams, and gobbles like a turkey before reverting to his normal good-natured self to end the episode with some plugs. Would You Rather Would you rather eat a turkey the size of John Goodman or a John Goodman the size of a turkey? Would you rather be the first pregnant man or have Adam Lambert sing you to bed every night for the rest of your life? Would you rather go shopping at 4 am on Black Friday or be black on friday? Music *"Thanksgiving Theme" by Vince Guaraldi Trio (fades in as episode opens) *"The Thanksgiving Song" by Adam Sandler *"Cold Turkey" by John Lennon *"I'm Not Paying 500 Dollars to Watch Douchebags Eat Turkey" by Dragon Boy Suede *A parody of Lady Gaga's "LoveGame" by "Weirder" Scott Aukerman. *"Do They Know It's Christmas?" by The Comedy Death-Ray Xmas Nativity Choir *"Christmas is for Fucking" by Reggie Watts (World Premier from the CDR XMas album) *"You've Got to Follow Your Balloon" by ''Mr. Show with Bob and David '' *"Gay Ray, the Reggae Gay (The Homosexual Rasta)" by Eli Braden *"Skipper Dan" by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Category:Episodes